


Curls

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [18]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Creativity night August 2017





	Curls

It was a dreadful morning. And it was too early to be out and about, let alone work. The weather was just dreadful enough to be classified as "bad", but not bad enough for the flight to be cancelled. Douglas supposed that was a good thing. If they had told Carolyn they'd have to cancel the flight all hell would break loose.

"God, the weather is awful, isn't it?" Martin muttered behind Douglas.

"It's not awful. We'll still have to fly out."

"Thank God. Otherwise the day would be a total waste," Martin said, making Douglas smile. It was really rather inspirational how the man could always be almost excited as Arthur about the prospect of flying. Despite doing it nearly every day, certainly several times a week, he still found joy in it.

Douglas looked over to Martin, looking at him properly for the first time that day and nearly bursted out laughing:"Did you  _straighten out your hair?!"_

"N-no. Of c-course n-not! One of the students did. " 

"Did you fall asleep on the sofa again?" Douglas asked seriously. 

"N-no! It's not a prank or anything! It's just that I was complaining about how - with this kind of weather it gets all fussy and curly and stuff and how I don't think it looks professional. And then one of them - the student - Katie - said she had studied how to be a hair dresser, taken some classes  - and offered to do it."  
  
"Hang on - you don't think  _curly hair looks professional?"_ Douglas clarified. 

"No! I mean - not in general! Just that mine doesn't!"  
  
"I don't think you ever look particularly professional," Douglas said dryly:"So do you think this looks  _better then?"_

Martin didn't answer. The answer was clear enough. He just blushed and looked at the controls, pretending he had some business looking at them. 

"Oh don't worry, it's fine," Douglas told him after the silence had stretched out between them for a while. 

Martin looked up, surprised:"You think?" 

"Yeah. No one can see what your hair looks like from underneath that giant hat of yours."


End file.
